


Arms

by fictionalfeelsandfrustrations



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, establishing their relationship, not really - Freeform, so cheesy, sort of established relationship?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalfeelsandfrustrations/pseuds/fictionalfeelsandfrustrations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're what I want, Derek. And by god, I will get what I want this time. Ask anybody. Ask Lydia! I'm a persistent little shit. If you can tell me that I'm not what you want, then...you know what? No. Never mind. I was going to say I'll leave you alone, but fuck that. You need me, Derek. And I want you to need me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arms

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on the song Arms by Christina Perri because I was listening to it one day and had so many Sterek feels I though I was going to choke on them. So. Lyric based lines are bold. And oh god but it is fluffy. 
> 
> Un-beta'd, because I don't even know how to make that happen, but gone over thoroughly by my bestest friend Victoria.

"But, Stiles, I'm dangerous. You are in actual physical danger when you're around me."

 

Like I didn't fucking know that. Like I didn't know that Derek's wolfness was dangerous. Like I didn't know that people hunt him and I might've been prey by association. I wanted to scream at him. Instead I said, "It's the same with Scott. But I'm not going to just abandon him, either."

 

Derek raised his eyebrow at me (which I still can't do). "He's your best friend. I'm just..." he trailed off, fumbling for the word for us.

 

I wanted to supply him with: the love of my life? The keeper of my heart? The only reason I'm alive today? The hottest fucking werewolf I've ever seen? But I knew that those were either a) too much, too soon or b) sort of inappropriate for the converstation we were having.

 

I went with, "You're what I want, Derek. And by god, I will get what I want this time. Ask anybody. Ask Lydia! I'm a persistent little shit. If you can tell me that I'm not what you want, then...you know what? No. Never mind. I was going to say I'll leave you alone, but fuck that. You need me, Derek. And I want you to need me."

 

I was breathing heavily with the effort of making myself say all that. Derek was looking at me like I was crazy, and hell, maybe I was. If being in love with a werewolf doesn't qualify me as crazy, then I don't know what would.

 

Derek reached out to me. But before I could grab him and hold him tight, he dropped his arm and shook his head. He looked so sad.

 

" **I won't be the reason you bleed to death in my arms if I'm alone.**  I won't be responsible. I can't be."

 

I just looked at him, standing there with his head hanging. I needed to say something to make it better. "I would bleed myself dry if it meant I could keep you." That was not it. I'd said too much, as usual. He couldn't want me as much as I wanted him, so I couldn't show him how much I wanted him.

 

And right on cue, he said, "Why do you care so much?"

 

"I don't. I mean, I just do. I know you don't. I mean of course you don't. But I just...I don't know. I just do." Good going, Stilinski. Real articulate. Woo him with your words.

 

But to my amazement, he stepped toward me. There was still too much space between us. It felt like a huge gorge, the freaking grand canyon, lay between us. I had to let him close the space at his own pace.

 

"No, I do. A lot. Just,  **I can't find a reason for you to love me**. Why?"

 

He cared. He said he cared. Brain short-circuiting. And he was looking at me. Derek Hale, short on words, long on terrifying eye-sex. How did he manage to look pissed and confused and sexual all at once? He was asking me something. I should answer.

 

I broke our intense stare-off to try and form words. "What? Why do I love you? How could I not? You've saved my life, repeatedly. You let me help. You don't make me feel bad about being the token human. You trust me, as much as you say you don't. I'm telling you, you do. And did I mention that you keep saving my life?

 

"You've saved me, too. In the pool?"

 

"Right. I doggy-paddled for hours. Big deal."

 

I practically heard his eyes roll. "Don't be stupid. I do need you.  **You keep me floating, okay? But sometimes I feel like you should let me drown**."

 

I knew I was gaping. My jaw was practically on the ground. "Did you just use a metaphore? A really good, really depressing metaphore?"

 

"Stiles!" he huffed. "I'm pouring my damn heart out here.  **I'm letting you see through the walls, okay?**  Work with me."

 

I don't think I've ever moved as fast as I did when I closed the distance between us. We'd touched before. We'd kissed. But he had never let me hold him before.

 

As if reading my mind, he said, " **I've never let anyone hold me this close.** "

 

I sighed into his shoulder. I could feel the girliness building up inside me. Any second it was going to burst. "I would hold you closer if I could." And there it was. I groaned.

 

Derek chuckled. I felt it rumble against my chest and his breath on my head. " **Just keep your arms around me.** " 

 

**This felt like home.**

**Author's Note:**

> So. My first ever fic to actually be finished. I have a few more in the works, but this one sort of happened all at once.


End file.
